Walk-behind mowers may be provided with caster wheels on the front of a mower deck and driven wheels on the rear of the deck. The caster wheels can pivot or steer with respect to the mower deck when the mower is turned, so that the operator is not required to raise the front or rear of the mower deck, or slide the wheels over the turf, during a turn. Front caster wheels reduce the effort required to maneuver the mower through a turn. Each front caster wheel may include an upright shaft which may be pivotally held within a cylindrical opening. As the mower makes a turn, the shaft pivots within the opening to allow the caster wheel to pivot. Thus, front caster wheels generally prevent turf from being scuffed or otherwise damaged during a turn of a walk-behind mower.
Some walk-behind mowers allow an operator to lock the front caster wheels for straight, lengthy cuts. Locking the front caster wheels also may help the mower maintain a straight cutting path along the side of a hill or bank by preventing the mower from sliding sideways down the slope. The caster wheel locking mechanisms may be mechanically actuated at or adjacent the pivoting shaft of each caster wheel. Additionally, during straight travel, the operator may engage a self-propel rear wheel drive mechanism using a lever or control located on or adjacent the mower handle.
When the operator needs to turn the mower, he or she may disengage the self-propel drive mechanism to stop the mower, and then disengage each of the caster wheel locking mechanisms. Otherwise, the mower does not obtain the full benefit of the caster wheels during a turn. After turning the mower, the operator may lock the casters again, and then engage the self-propel drive mechanism to resume a straight cutting path.
A caster wheel locking system is needed for a walk-behind mower that reduces the time and effort to engage the front caster wheels during straight cuts, and disengage the front caster wheels during turns. A caster wheel locking system is needed that increases productivity by allowing engagement and disengagement of the front caster wheels without stopping the mower.